As Internet usage continues to grow, customers are deploying more and more endpoint devices that attach to various networks. The customer may wish to enable the endpoint devices to communicate with each other. The customer may then subscribe to a service, e.g., a Virtual Local Area Network (VLAN) service, from the network service provider. When an endpoint device is being used to communicate with only one other endpoint device, the customers may benefit from a point-to-point connectivity between the two endpoint devices.